When It Rains, It Pours
by Ayame Amerante
Summary: When Raven and BB have a fight on the roof, will it lead to more than shouting? BBRae One shot.


**Story Title: When It Rains, It Pours**

**Author: Emma Catherine**

**Summary: When Raven and BB have a fight on the roof, will it lead to more than shouting? BBRae One shot.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**and now; on with the story!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rae! Rae, Stop!" Beast boy yelled as he ran to catch the girl before she reached the roof top.

"Go away Beast Boy!" She called, annoyed, to the boy behind her. If there was one thing she didn't want him to see: it would be her in this state. She kept her back to him, hiding him from the truth.

"No! Just listen to me!" Beast boy grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him, her eyes filled with grief and longing. She broke his grasp on her arm.

"Rae, what's wrong?" His voice was filled with genuine compassion; a compassion that, she believed, wasn't meant for her to receive.

Raven took a deep shuddering breath, holding the air for a moment before releasing it and pushing the door open to the roof. _Damn it,_ she thought _I couldn't have just gotten a hold of myself? I'm such an idiot!_

"Absolutely nothing!" she yelled, walking into the rainstorm, a thunder clap almost drowning out her response.

"Raven! Tell me what's wrong!" BB yelled, grabbing both her arms again, this time he held both tightly so she couldn't pull away from him. Her pale, thin arms bruising under his soft, gloveless touch.

"What do you think is wrong, Garfield?" She snapped.

"Well, with you it's hard to tell... one minute your fine and the next it's like you want to murder me!" He yelled, his tone making her want to cry... Ever since _her_ return to the Titans- Raven had felt like a stranger to her once closest friend.

She pulled away from him again, trying to regain composure: she held her arms to her chest tightly. She looked to him like a pale, gothic figure of a girl he once knew and cared for.

"It's not like it's easy for me to be around you!" She yelled. "If I want to show any emotion what-so-ever, I have to go somewhere and lock myself away!"

"You know that's not true! You know you could show anything at any time if you wanted!" Raven turned her back to him as he spoke.

The rain had become a now torrential downpour that surrounded them. Hiding them from the world like a curtain on a stage. Her mind whirred, it was almost as if this was a scene written for just the two of them- almost as if they had planned it. It should have been perfect- except that everything had gone wrong. Beast boy was thinking of Terra when he saw Raven; he didn't see the pain the gothic girl endured every time she looked at the green changeling. The drops landing on her face hid her tears, forming a mask to hide her confusion and pain.

Beast boy stepped forward. He placed his hand on her shoulder, his face next to her ear. She could feel his heart beat through his hand, The warmth emitting from his body filling her with the strength to stay put.

"You could and we both know it," He whispered, not in a snarl, but almost comforting her, coaxing her to agree. He wanted her to understand that he was there for her if he needed her, he couldn't help her like he so desperately wanted to if she didn't let him in.

"I can't BB..." her voice was almost drowned out by the intensity of the storm.

"Why the hell not?" His voice grew sharp and angry. Raven began to step away from him, but he pulled her back, keeping her still, his shoulder colliding with hers. The sharp pain filling her system like a knife cutting through the softest of objects. Raven wanted to run and hide, to get away from him and her aroused emotions. "Just talk to me, Raven!"

"Because I'd hurt the titans... and the city..." She yelled back to him, her voice soft and harsh at the same time. "Sometimes, though, I don't care about all of that. Sometimes I just want to deal with what I'm feeling like everyone else does. But then I remember how it felt--" she stifled back a sob. "How it felt when Terra left... how much everyone was pained. Even me. Even though I was jealous beyond all belief, I still remember how hard it was." Raven clapped a hand over her mouth. She had let her deepest emotion out; there would be no stopping what she was about to tell him.

"You were jealous?" Beast boy could hardly breathe, yet found himself speaking.

"Yeah I was jealous! All that I ever wanted she had! She had friends, who were more than a family to her, she had control of her powers..." She found herself saying. Her face tilted to the sky to catch the relief falling upon her cheeks.

Raven hesitated, then turned around, Beast boy stared back at her. Suddenly understanding all she was saying.

_No wonder Raven hadn't trusted Terra, he thought. Raven's been working all her life for control, Terra perfected her powers in less than a year..._

"But I was most jealous because she had you..." BB stared into her eyes, his emerald green orbs enticing her to tell him everything. "Beast boy, I can't show my emotions, but that doesn't mean I don't feel them. I love your idiotic jokes, even though they make me want to cry because I can't show you how much I do... You always make me want to smile when your running around, and I can't help but stare when you work out... I-- I can't help the way I feel about you, BB... I just can't," Raven looked away from him. Her hair falling in her face.

She was drenched, her deep blue cape sticking to her body in every place, her black leotard seemed to stick to her even more than it usually did. She needed something warm, and dry. Her mind flicked back to the Tower; the way it had been before she went to her room with her tea... before she had come up here; in the middle of a rainstorm, no less, having the argument that could possibly change everything.

"You really do care?" He asked her, He moved the hair so he could once more look into her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" She asked, sarcastically.

"I take that as a yes," he whispered, just barely audible above the howling wind.

Beast boy leaned in, kissing her quickly on the lips, he leaned back to wait for her approval. Beast boy didn't have to wait long as she quickly leaned forward to return the kiss. Her hands found their way up his chest to rest behind his head, as she opened her mouth to give him access. BB placed his hands on her hips, wrapping his arms around her waist as she began to smile; something she had rarely done in front of him. Beast boy regretfully pulled away in need of oxygen as the smirk vanished from her face; replaced with her usual emotionless stare.

"I really do love you Beast boy... I can't always show it, but I do," She said quickly, trying to release all of her emotions quickly.

"I know. I love you too, Rae." Raven smiled at him as he spoke, the clouds beginning to break overhead.

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly- noting the change in the weather.

"Yeah... That was kind of weird, wasn't it?" She began to blush. Reaching back she pulled her hood up over her face.

Beast boy caught her hand, pulling the fabric back, revealing a smile and a deep crimson blush growing over her cheeks.

"When it rains, it pours," He whispered, taking one of her clumped bangs and placing it behind her ear. He leaned in once more, planting a single lingering kiss on her lips.

Raven just smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN!**

**Kind of short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it! let me know whether or not you liked it... as always: flames are welcome- cause I'm like that!**

**Emma **


End file.
